


Themed SanSan Drabbles

by bittersnake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/pseuds/bittersnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SanSan drabbles written for sansa_sandor One Sentence Fic Challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Themed SanSan Drabbles

**Birth**

She was a red squalling little thing-- _she's more beautiful than Jonaquil, she whispered-_ -but she was all he had left of her and thus his reason for life.

**Duty**

His palms were soft and grasping -- _not worn, rough and gentle_. His thrusts quick and perfunctory-- _not slow and drawn--and just right_. He showed her the greatest of courtesy and left-- _wrapped in his arms till dawn._ She wept. _She loved._

**Death**

It's darker than she expected. The fluid is rich and sticky upon sheets, staining her fingers. She smiles, "Farewell father."

Alayne dies.

Sansa _lives_.

**Author's Note:**

> ...um review?


End file.
